


All The Leaves Are Brown

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [193]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac Lahey, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dead Derek, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Isaac can’t help but try and bring Stiles out of her misery, to keep her going when she doesn’t feel like it. He owes it to Derek to keep Stiles alive, to keep Stiles and the baby growing inside her alive.





	All The Leaves Are Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. (Hi there, I'm trying to get this stuff posted, again, it just wouldn't happen the first-time around, so here we are)
> 
> I hope you are well, and if not that good days will come to you soon.
> 
> Now, to those unfamiliar with this series, I've got 15Minutes to come-up and write a story for my friends, and so there will be mistakes everywhere to be found. If you can't handle horrible writing, bad grammar and awful spelling, please leave now and save yourself the misery of reading this fic. No need to cause yourself suffering. But if you can handle mistakes, and handle it with grace, then thank you for giving my tale a chance. 
> 
> So, my friend Adventure-Ahoy (a lover of fem-Stiles) wanted a Zombie Apocalypse where Isaac is stuck taking care of a pregnant Stiles.

Returning to the cabin they’d found a few months back, the sun setting fast and the air growing colder around him, Isaac wasn’t all that surprised to find that Stiles hadn’t taken the laundry in.  He pauses for a moment, dread clawing its way to the surface as he does his best to hear the comforting beat of Stiles heart, the dread of possibly finding silence making his own heart race.

 The tightness in his chest eases a little when he hears her heartbeat from within the cabin, and the anxiousness he’s felt since leaving before dawn in search of supplies trickles away at the young heart he can faintly hear.

 There was always a fear in him when he had to leave Stiles side, never knowing for certain that she’d still be where he’d left here frightens her more than possibly running into walkers did. Isaac can’t really tell when Stiles became someone he worried over, when she became someone he refused to leave behind anytime a swarm of the walking dead crossed their path, but she’d become the reason why he worked hard to keep them going and surviving another couple of days.

 Breathing in a sigh of relief, Isaac turns his attention towards Perry, the horse Isaac had come across a month prior roaming the woods, saddle and all still on it but no rider. Tending to the horse after venturing far from the cabin, far from Stiles, and facing walkers always had a soothing effect on Isaac. Taking care of the rather simple needs of the horse he’d named Perry, gave Isaac the moment he needed to prepare himself for the moment he’d have to face Stiles, the grieving young woman who on bad days couldn’t even get out of bed and on the best days could be active and even talkative; but of late Stiles had more bad days than good, and Isaac didn’t doubt that the changes that were going on with Stiles’ body were partly to blame for the bleakness of Stiles mood.

 Bringing the horse and the cows water and a bit of hay, Isaac can’t help but think that if Derek was still around that Stiles would be far more cheerful, he can’t help but think about how she’d probably smile down at her growing belly if they hadn’t lost Derek.

 Moving to milk the cow he’d stolen from the small farm he’d visited earlier that day, Isaac wonders how worried he should be about the safety of the baby once it was born, and whether or not it was asking for trouble having the kid, but then again what could they do about it now? Derek’s son or daughter would most likely be born alive, possibly healthy and a werewolf, and Isaac couldn’t just abandon the child not after everything Derek had done for him; Isaac owed it to Derek to take care of both Stiles and Derek’s baby, come what may.

With hardly a cup of milk Isaac decides to just give the milk to the cat that was as for the moment keeping out of his and Stiles’ reach, before taking down the laundry he washes his hands in the large basin full of rainwater, not wanting to dirty-up the clothes he’d washed yesterday.

 The forest around the property has grown dark by the time Isaac climbs up to check on the chickens that hadn’t been let out that morning, he feeds the disgruntled birds and looks for possible eggs and is pleased to find seven eggs.

 `Well, done ladies. ´ Isaac chirps at the creatures he refused to name, it would be harder to kill them if they had names.

 With seven eggs, a basket full of fresh linen and clothes, and a backpack heavy Isaac entered the small cabin, Isaac can only hope that he’d be able to cheer Stiles up with his gifts.  

The cabin is dark and there’s a chill in the air, still Isaac doesn’t so much as sigh with disappointment, all he does is set his things down before moving to light a couple of candles and a fire in the old stove, the burning wood crackling comfortingly.

 `I found you some fluffy socks, ´ Isaac tells Stiles who doesn’t even move a finger, but Isaac doesn’t let it bother him, instead he begins to unpack his treasures from the old backpack.

`And even a new and proper winter coat for you, sure, it’s big enough for both you and the baby. ´ Isaac says, ignoring the heavy silence that comes from the corner of the room where their bed stands. He is pretty proud of himself for finding a proper winter coat for Stiles, as well as boots too. He unpacks the coat and boots, and a couple of things he’d found for the baby, leaving out all about the walkers he’d also found.

There would’ve been a time when Isaac would’ve probably snapped at Stiles by now, called her pathetic, lazy and selfish for not doing anything all day, but after witnessing the slow decline of Stiles’ spirit with each death of someone she’d loved Isaac just couldn’t be his horrible self.

 He’d been there when Stiles rushed into the Sheriff station, ready to beg her father to come with them, only to find he’d already been infected and turned, he’d seen her fight the pull of breaking down but she’d kept going for the sake of the rest of them. He’d been there the moment Stiles lost Scott, he’d been there when she’d found Scott’s mutilated body dangling from a tree with Liam not far from him, he’d watched her slaughter the hunters who’d killed her brother. He’d heard her scream in horror and despair when she’d found Melissa hanging days later, the grief of a mother too great to keep Melissa going on without Scott; Isaac had with Derek watched miserably as Stiles laid Melissa down next to Scott, allowing mother and son rest next to one another, it took days for Stiles hands to heal and mend after digging two graves all on her own and she still had scars left from those dreadful days.

 But Stiles after the death of Scott, the loss of Melissa, and all the others Stiles had continued on for Derek, doing her best to support him as he dealt with being an alpha again, and for a moment Isaac had even dared to think Stiles would be fine. She’d smiled so brightly when Derek asked her to marry him, placing a ring he’d pilfered from a small store, and she’d looked so happy as they had a makeshift wedding at a small church; she’d looked beautiful in the white dress she’d taken from a bridal store and Derek had looked handsome all washed-up, and for a moment Isaac had foolishly believed they’d be fine.

 Glancing up at the polaroid picture Isaac had taken on Stiles’ and Derek’s wedding day, the picture framed in silver and situated on the little table that held the old radio that would remain silent until Isaac got his hands on some batteries. It hurt, oddly enough, to see Derek so happy. It ached to see Stiles all smiles, knowing how broken hearted she now was.

` I’ve also found a place to grab some more feed for the horse and the cows. ´ Isaac says as he turns his gaze away from the picture he’d taken, not wanting to think too much about Derek or how happy he’d been that day, because when he started to think about Derek he’d always end-up thinking about Derek’s last horrible moments in life.

 ` Perry and I’ll will go for it tomorrow, ´ he leaves out the part of there being a family of walkers roaming the old farm, but that’s not something Stiles needs to worry about, not when he’d deal with them.

 `And look at this. ´ Isaac says, grabbing the gifts he’d picked-up for Stiles, hoping something nice would help her feel a little bit better, not that she’d ever be the same again.

 Losing Derek had really been the last straw for Stiles, she just went quiet. Sure, she still helped out on her good days, turning their shelter for winter less drafty, she knew what plants and mushrooms were edible unlike Isaac. There were days when she seemed a bit less dead inside and those days Isaac treasured, but then there were those dark days when he had to pin her down because he just knew she’d do something, something horrible to herself so she could join those they’d already lost, and then there were these days when she was silent and unmoving.

Sitting down on the small bed Isaac sets down the stained giftbag on the floor next to the bed. He carefully moves Stiles, sits her up, her back resting against all of their pillows. She doesn’t protest, but doesn’t help either.  Her eyes are empty of any emotions, and it makes something ache in Isaac’s heart, causing him to wonder if he’d done the right thing when he’d stopped her from running to Derek as he was overpowered by walkers; but then he remembers the pained and frightened screams of Derek Hale, the dying alpha demanding him to take Stiles and run, to take care of Stiles had been Derek’s dying wish and Isaac had to honor it whether or not Stiles liked it.

 And the alpha of him, made it impossible for Isaac to even think about allowing Stiles do die. She was pack, the only pack-mate Isaac had. An alpha without a pack would not do, that much even Isaac knew even if he had no idea how to be an alpha.

`Brought you something. ´ Isaac tells her, and he barely hears Stiles mumbling out a low, ` _Don’t want anything_. ´

 Ignoring Stiles weak protest, Isaac picks-up the bag and sets it on her lap, the bag tilting towards her round belly and resting against it. It’s hard for Isaac to not touch, to not caress Stiles round belly, every part of him wants too, the alpha in him wants to leave his scent over the mound that held a future pack-mate, but he doesn’t want to cause Stiles any further distress and so he holds back.  

`Don’t worry. I didn’t spend a dime on any of this. ´ Isaac says, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, then he pulls out the heart-shaped box of chocolates from the bag. The chocolates should be good for a couple of more weeks, he feels his heart leap a little when Stiles does look at the heart-shaped-box.

 `And, ´ Isaac goes on to say, setting the box on the small table next to bed, only just avoiding not knocking down the glass of water he’d placed there in the early hours of the morning.

 ` Look at this. ´ Isaac says, pulling out Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, he feels pretty happy to be able to finally replace the book he’d foolishly used to start a fire back when Scott was still alive, he’d promised he’d get Stiles a new one but until this day he never had.

 Stiles hands move up towards the book, taking it into her far too thin hands, caressing it gently as she says with something like awe, `You found it. ´

 `I did. ´ Isaac says, unable to help himself from smiling like and idiot.

 `This was Scott’s favorite book. Probably the only one he actually did read from start to finish all on his own. ´ Stiles goes on to say, fondness and sadness all wrapped-up in one as she speaks.

 `Never read any of them. ´ Isaac confesses rather apologetically, before going on to say, `Maybe you could read to it to me, one day. ´ and then before Stiles can say anything, he holds up a package of Reeses’ Peanut Butter Cups, and Stiles’ eyes widen with recognition.

 `I’ve got a stash of these, so, for each chapter you get one. ´ Isaac says, reaching out his hand so they could shake hands, and after a moment of hesitation Stiles takes his hand and shakes it.

 `That’s a deal. ´ she says, voice a bit rough due to the lack of talking she’d been doing for almost the entire week.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think Isaac would do his best to keep Stiles and once the baby is born safe, and he'd love that child as if he or she was his own. 
> 
> I think even if it was terrifying to help Stiles birth the baby, Isaac would do it with a degree of great focus because he's been reading up on it all, and he is determined to not lose baby or mother. 
> 
> And maybe with time, as they raise this child together feelings towards one another would bloom, and although the world has gone to Hell they manage to create a happ life together. I just want some happiness, alright people, just some happy Stiles and happy Isaac... just happy.


End file.
